justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha
Samantha, played by guest star Erin Cardillo, is a character in the FX series Justified. She is a waitress at the restaurant that fixer and bookmaker Arnold Pinter uses as his headquarters. They are lovers and Pinter is teaching her about his business. She decides to betray Pinter in order to steal his savings. She regrets her decision when her partner in Pinter's kidnapping Travis Travers threatens Pinter's life. She rescues Pinter and Travers is shot and killed by Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens. Pinter forgives her and lies to the Marshals that she was not involved but nevertheless ends their relationship. Biography Background Samantha is a waitress at the restaurant that fixer and bookmaker Arnold Pinter uses as his headquarters. They are lovers and Pinter is teaching her about his business. She decides to betray Pinter in order to steal his savings. Season 1 Samantha observes Pinter meeting with Deputy Raylan Givens at the restaurant; Pinter is an informant for the US Marshals. He later meets with his debt collector Curtis Mims and assigns Mims to recover $15,000 from Travis Travers, a gambler who has not honored his markers. Samantha approaches as Mims is leaving and Mims checks her out. Samantha observes Pinter meeting with Deputy Raylan Givens at the restaurant; Pinter is an informant for the US Marshals. Under Samantha's guidance Travers recruits Mims to their plot to rob Pinter. Travers and Mims kidnap Pinter and hold him at Travers' house. Raylan returns to the restaurant looking to give Pinter a reward for the information he gave the Marshals. He asks Jimmy the bartender if he has seen Pinter and Jimmy reports that Pinter has not been in all day. Samantha approaches and says that Pinter is probably sick. Raylan asks Samantha to pass on a message to call him when Pinter returns. Their plan goes awry when Travers is prevented from searching Pinter's house by Raylan arriving there to look for Pinter. They decide to use Samantha to coerce Travers into telling them where his money is hidden. Travers, wearing a balaclava, removes the hood so that Pinter can see. Mims, similarly masked, brings in Samantha and holds his secateurs to her hands. Samantha is crying and pleads with Pinter to give up his money. Pinter tells Mims to go ahead, seeing through the disguises and realizing that Samantha is involved in the kidnapping plot. Samantha says that she thought Pinter cared about her and he tells her that she was right. She realizes that he knows she is involved in the scheme and asks when he knew. He says that she was the only one that he told about his escape fund and that Travers lacks the ambition to come up with the plot. The kidnappers leave the room to weigh their options. Travers believes they will have to use violence against Pinter and Samantha complains that Travers said that Pinter would not be harmed. She spots Raylan outside the window. Mims says he will deal with Raylan, racking the slide on his handgun and tucking it into his waistband. Raylan talks Mims down and mentions the reward. Mims returns to the others and says that Raylan wants to give Pinter $5,000 as a reward. They plan to rob and kill him when he returns. Mims and Travers go outside so Mims can practice his draw. Travers shoots and kills Mims. Travers goes inside and Samantha asks him what happened to his stress control techniques. Travers says that the situation has changed and insists that they torture Pinter. Raylan arrives and Travers goes to answer the door. Samantha runs to the bedroom where Pinter is being held and unties him, apologizing for betraying him. Pinter tells her that it was a good play and that he is proud of her. She begins to free his legs and he says there is not time and sends her to get a gun. Travers lets Raylan in and observes that the bag he is carrying seems to heavy for $5,000. Raylan says that the reward is $20,000 and wonders if Mims told Travers it was only $5,000. Travers suggest they ask Mims, saying that he is out back. Raylan agrees and Travers picks up his gun from an end table and shoots at Raylan. Raylan ducks through a doorway and the shot misses. Samantha fishes the revolver out of the pool and runs back inside. Raylan calls for backup as Travers hides in a back room. Samantha gives the gun to Pinter, who has freed himself from the chair. Raylan goes to open the door into the hallway as Pinter and Samantha emerge from the bedroom. Pinter shoots Raylan in the chest, believing it to be Travers. Raylan collapses onto his back as Pinter swears. Travers opens the door opposite, Raylan rolls over and fires three times through the door, killing Travers. Samantha rushes to his aid and he pulls apart his shirt to show that the vest stopped the bullet. Pinter lies to the Marshals, saying that Samantha was also a hostage and she escapes without charge. Relationships *Arnold Pinter: Lover and mentor, kidnap victim *Travis Travers: Sexual partner, Criminal associate *Curtis Mims: Criminal associate *Raylan Givens: Deputy US Marshal *Art Mullen: Chief Deputy US Marshal *Jimmy the Bartender: Colleague Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Living Characters